1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to flashlight holders and more particularly to a new and improved headlamp holding device which incorporates a detachable self-powered flashlight and may be mounted to the helmet of the user such as the hood of an underwater diver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Headlamps are useful in situations where temporary illumination is required and both hands must be free. Head mounted lamps have been used for many years in the field of mining for illuminating the work area of the miner. Furthermore, helmets have been provided with lighting systems to be used by under water divers such as scuba divers. While many designs for headlamps exist in the prior art, there still exists a need for a headlamp holder for underwater use which utilizes existing underwater flashlights as a detachable light source.
The present state of the art is believed to be exemplified in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 2,421,643 4,462,064 3,852,587 4,638,410 ______________________________________
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved headlamp holder for underwater use which utilizes existing underwater type flashlights as a detachable light source.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a headlamp holder device which is easily mounted on the headpiece, such as a helmet or hood of the user.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide an improved headlamp device which is constructed and arranged whereby the light beam of the flashlight employed is adjustable in a forward vertical arc direction.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to achieve the above desirable objects with an essentially simple structure lending itself to inexpensive mass production,
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.